


I'll Take Care of It

by mooksie01



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Fic with Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mean YouTube Comments, Nice YouTube Comments, Pastel Dan, Punk Phil, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, snuggles, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooksie01/pseuds/mooksie01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is excited to introduce his fanbase to his long-time boyfriend, Dan. Of course, not everything always goes as smoothly as we hope it will, and Phil is just a little disappointed when they hit a few bumps in the road. Warning for homophobic language and slurs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of It

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve majorly burnt myself out working on projects behind the scenes (with still so much to do, ugh) and school, so I apologize if this isn’t top-notch quality. It’ll be a bit shorter than I usually try for (never mind), but I need to just take a break from the current monotony of my projects to just recharge myself with something different and original… so naturally I went for Punk!Phil and Pastel!Dan. Originality. I hope you all enjoy, and have a lovely day! Also, indentation was being absolutely awful, so apologies for the lack of that... I don't know why my word documents mess up like that sometimes.

“Hey guys!” Phil grinned brightly, giving a little half-wave to the camera. This was going to be a huge video for his channel and he was so excited. He reached up and fiddled with one of the piercings in his right ear; a nervous habit of his.

“So today is actually a pretty huge day for this channel!” His smile turned a little anxious, “You guys have known for quite a while that I have a boyfriend, so I thought it was about time that I introduced you all to him!”

Phil glanced over to where his boyfriend, Dan, was fidgeting nervously on a stool off to the side. He smiled reassuringly at the younger boy, “Dan? Could you come over here, please, love?” Phil giggled at the soft pink blush that enveloped his boyfriend’s face at the affection.

Dan slowly padded over and gently sat himself on their bed next to his boyfriend. He smiled nervously, giving the camera a half-wave as he had seen Phil do many times before, “Hello Internet.”

Phil smiled radiantly at Dan, “Happy you’ve finally decided to join us, Daniel!” His eyes softened as he gazed at the younger boy. Dan was wearing a soft, seafoam-green jumper and white skinny jeans. He had decided to forego the flower crown today, and, at Phil’s insistence, had left his hair unstraightened. Of course, as always, his boyfriend’s attire was a stark contrast to his own, which was 90% black, and, when paired with his tattoos, piercings, and dyed hair, made him look like one of those kids that everyone was scared of in high school.

Dan flushed, “Shut up, you Spork,” he mumbled, pulling his jumper sleeves down over his hands in a gesture that Phil had affectionately dubbed “sweater paws”.

Phil laughed. “So onto the subject of the actual video, I would like to introduce you guys to my boyfriend, Dan!” Phil made a mental note to add an Achievement Unlocked animation when he was editing this.

Dan waved awkwardly, “Hello.”

“And today,” Phil giggled, “We’re going to be doing the Boyfriend Tag! I’ve seen loads of other YouTubers do this, like Tyler Oakley and Troye Sivan, and Shane Dawson, and I’m sure loads of other people as well! We’re going to be doing all of the typical questions, so-“

“A+ for originality, Philip,” Dan muttered.

“Shut up!” Phil laughed, pulling out his phone to get the questions up, “So I’m really good at preparation-“

“This video is going to get flagged.”

“-so give me a second while I get the questions.” Phil finished, snickering at Dan’s comment. He was happy that Dan wasn’t hiding in his shell like he did whenever he was talking to new people. He supposed it was easier since it was only him that was actually in the room, but still.

“Okay! So, first question, ‘Where did we meet?’ Dan do you want to answer that one and we’ll just take turns?” Phil asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

“Sure… So we met on the internet… but I’m assuming this wants to know when we first met irl, so we met at the Manchester Piccadilly station.” Dan smiled.

“You were so tiny back then, oh my god,” Phil laughed, mentally picturing how short the other had been back in 2009, “And then the next question, ‘Where was our first date?’”

Phil hummed in thought, “Well _technically_ it was Starbucks on your third visit, but I’ve always thought of the Manchester Eye as our first date…”

Dan gave him a bright grin, letting Phil know that he had answered correctly, “I kind of always have, too, so it’s nice to know that wasn’t just me projecting, there… What’s the next one?”

“Okay, so there are like thirty questions here, and we are not answering that many, so we’ll just pick and choose about ten more? If that’s alright?” Dan nodded his assent in response and Phil scrolled through the list until one caught his eye, “Okay, Dan, ‘Do we have a tradition?’”

Dan laughed, “This is going to sound so unromantic and boring, though! So me and Phil wait until the other wakes up and then sit down and eat breakfast and watch anime while we eat, and then in the evening we just sit near each other and troll through Tumblr for hours showing each other things we find.”

“Oh, come on! That’s totally romantic!” Phil cried indignantly, “You just watch, in a few years John Green will be writing about that in his books and everyone will be going on about how sweet it is and we’ll know we did it first!”

“And then we’ll sue him for a million dollars,” Dan drawled sarcastically, “Right.”

“Oh come off it,” Phil muttered, elbowing Dan in the side and smiling as his boyfriend giggled delightedly. “Now give me my question! I want to see if we need to abandon this relationship or not!”

Dan looked offended, “Don’t even joke about that, Philip Lester, I will fuck you up.”

Phil shot a playful glare at the younger boy, “Do you not see all of these tattoos and piercings? I’m scary. Roar. You’re supposed to be scared.”

Dan giggled, “Terrified. Okay, ‘What is my favorite music?’”

Phil snorted, “As if that’s even a question. Muse. Fall Out Boy. My Chemical Romance. Need I go on? That’s how we met!”

Dan smiled, “Oh yeah, ‘I like Muse and you like Muse, let’s be friends!’ So if any of you are looking to replace me, that’s all it takes. He’s really easy.”

Phil gasped, “Dan! I am not! Besides, I like more things about you than your Muse obsession! And don’t tell them that, they’ll actually try it. Moving on, ‘What is my eye color?’”

“Your eyes are like three colors at the same time, that’s a trick question. Your eyes are blue, green, and yellow,” Dan answered easily.

Phil felt the affection welling up inside of him and grinned, “I am very radioactive… that’s correct, though! Okay, so, I suppose this should be the last question, as we’re running a bit long!”

Dan snatched the phone and scrolled through the questions, smirking deviously at the one he had landed on, “What is something you do that I wish you didn’t, Philip?”

Phil groaned, “Oh, come on! You’re basically just making me admit all of my bad habits in front of my subscribers!”

The blush returned to Dan’s cheeks ever-so-slightly at the reminder that they were on camera, but he crossed his arms and gave Phil a shit-eating grin anyways, “Exactly, now answer.”

“So for any of you that for some reason don’t know,” Phil began, “me and Dan have lived together for about four years now, so he probably has quite a bit to complain about by now-“

“You’re avoiding the question, Phil,” Dan laughed.

Phil huffed, “Fine. I leave my socks everywhere.”

“And?”

“I always leave the cupboard doors open.”

“And?”

“I eat your cereal.”

“And?”

“I keep buying potted plants for the house that we don’t have room for. But that’s it!”

Dan was smothering his giggles behind his hand, “Well, I feel as if I’ve done my job today.”

Phil narrowed his eyes, swiping the phone from Dan’s hands, “’Who is more ticklish?’”

Dan’s eyes widened, “Phil.”

An evil grin grew on Phil’s face as he slowly reached towards Dan’s side, “Daniel,” he crooned.

Dan yelped, flinching away, “Philip Michael Lester. No. I swear to god. You will not get any for a week.”

Phil cackled, undeterred, beginning to tickle any and all areas his boyfriend couldn’t cover properly.

Dan howled (ha!) with laughter, “ _A month! Phil! Stop it!_ ”

Phil laughed, pulling away and sitting properly on the bed, allowing his boyfriend to catch his breath from where he was now sprawled out next to him. “Well, I think it’s time that we leave! Leave a like if you want more videos with Daniel in them-!”

“I hate you.”

“-And you can click here to subscribe me! Dan doesn’t have a channel because he’s kind of lame like that-“

“ _Lester._ ”

“-And I’m gonna fly away to go make dinner for my lovely boyfriend who I love very much and who I know won’t hurt me as soon as I turn off this camera, bye!” Phil reached over and turned off the camera, before turning to look at his boyfriend.

Dan was glaring at him from the bed. Phil laughed nervously. The younger boy’s jumper had ridden up at some point so a sliver of pale skin was exposed. His brown curls were in utter disarray and his eyes were still slightly clouded with mirth from Phil’s attack on his sides earlier. Phil slowly reached out towards Dan, startled when the other boy grabbed his hand and pulled until Phil was crashing down on the bed next to him. Dan was smiling again.

“Hi,” Dan said softly, pecking him on the lips.

Phil sighed in relief, “Hi,” he muttered, curling his arms around his boyfriend’s slim waist and pulling him closer.

Dan fiddled with the sleeves of his jumper nervously, “Do you think they’ll like me?” he mumbled.

Phil frowned, “It doesn’t matter if they do, Bear. I’m sure they will, but even if they don’t; I like you. I love you. You don’t need their approval. Besides, it won’t be just my fans there, either. Every time a YouTuber shows off the person they’re in a relationship with, they get a ton of traffic from other channels that come to investigate, so any hate you’ll get will probably be from people who don’t matter anyways.” Dan still looked a little unsure, so Phil leaned forward, capturing his lips in a soft kiss, “Now come on,” he murmured, pulling away, “I believe I promised you dinner.”

 

* * *

 

 

Phil frowned as he looked through the comments of his new video with Dan. The comments seemed to be split right down the middle between nice ones and mean ones. Of course, he knew that most of the mean ones probably weren’t even his subscribers, but it was clear that a decent amount were.

**\----------**

**FutureMrs.Way** 3 Minutes Ago

I can’t believe Phil is wasting his time with this cutesy little shit… he deserves so much better. As if that kid actually listens to MCR. Please. I’m actually disappointed in Phil.

**\----------**

**LionLuvr23** 4 Minutes Ago

Oh my gosh! Dan is so precious! I just want to snuggle him forever! What a precious cinnamon roll <3

**\----------**

**Tyler Oakley**    4 Minutes Ago

Phil, I certainly hope you’re prepared for me to come over there and kidnap Dan so I can take him back home with me! He’s too cute!

**\----------**

Phil had to laugh at that one. Of course Tyler would comment on this video.

Phil glanced over as he heard footsteps padding down the hall. He smiled as Dan entered the room.

Dan yawned, scrubbing his hands over his eyes groggily, “What’s so funny?”

Phil smothered his affectionate giggles as Dan plopped down next to him. His boyfriend was only wearing Phil’s oversized university hoodie and a pair of boxers, and his hair was a curly mess atop his head. Phil threw an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders as he snuggled into his side. Dan nosed Phil’s neck tiredly. Phil smiled softly, “Nothing, Bear. I just uploaded the video about half an hour ago. Tyler says he wants to steal you.”

Dan giggled, “He would have to deal with my Existential Crises if he did that.”

Phil shrugged as much as he could without disturbing the brunet, “Eh, it’s not that big a deal. You’re getting mostly good reception, and pretty much all of the negative stuff is from other people’s subscribers. A bunch of people are talking about how adorable you are.”

Dan wrinkled his nose, “Yeah, yeah. Hold still; you’re a good pillow.”

Phil snorted, he knew he would have to repeat all of that later, as Dan probably wouldn’t remember it, but it was fine. It was pretty cute, actually, but that adjective just applied to Dan in general, so that wasn’t uncommon. “Alright, bossy. Night.”

Dan was already practically already asleep, so Phil tightened his arm around his boyfriend and let him sleep, well-aware that Dan had probably been up until 5am last night worrying himself over the video. Finally, Phil went back to reading the comments.

**\----------**

**TheHorsePunchingGuy** 8 Minutes Ago

Ugh, can’t believe Phil let this little bitch turn him into a faggot. Disgusting.

**\----------**

Phil rolled his eyes. How original.

**\----------**

**FuckYeahPhilLester** 8 Minutes Ago

OMFG, YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE, I CAN’T EVEN. ASDFGHJKL. #PHAN

**\----------**

Phil raised an eyebrow. ‘Phan’? Had they already been given a ship name? Tumblr certainly worked quickly.

**\----------**

**Joey Graceffa** 8 Minutes Ago

I will go down with this ship. #PHAN

**\----------**

Joey AND Tyler, Phil smiled. At least his YouTube friends were being nice about it. He decided he would read a few more then go to Tumblr to figure out what damage Phan was causing.

**\----------**

**TroylerOMG**   9 Minutes Ago

But Dan is so ugly tho…? Why the hell is Phil wasting his time on him when there are so many good-looking girls?

**\----------**

**Sprinkleofglitter** 10 Minutes Ago

Congratulations on scoring such a cutie, Phil! You had better bring him with you next VidCon, or I might have to march over there myself to meet him!

**\----------**

**Nico The Precious Cinnamon Roll** 10 Minutes Ago

Phil isn’t serious, right? Dan is such a jerk to him. They’ve really been going out that long? Why? Why did he settle for someone who’s such a dick? He must be good in the sack because I don’t see any other explanation.

**\----------**

**FallOutGirl007** 10 Minutes Ago

He’s cute and he loves Fall Out Boy! Phil scored huge! You had better keep him, Philip!

**\----------**

**GetRekt420** 11 Minutes Ago

It’s like this guy was trying to decide what could possibly make his channel more annoyingly gay. What is this kid’s favorite hobby, taking it up the ass?

**\----------**

Phil exhaled slowly through his nose. Of course he was expecting all of the hate, and quite a few of the comments were actually really nice, but he still hated when people were rude towards Dan. He opened another tab and went to Tumblr, quickly typing “phan” into the search bar so that he wouldn’t be distracted by his dashboard.

As soon as the page loaded, Phil was bombarded with a billion gifs from the video, text posts, and even a few sketches that people had somehow managed to make in the hour since he had uploaded the video. He wasn’t even going to question how Tumblr artists worked so fast. He couldn’t fight the smile off his face as, in typical Tumblr fashion, his boyfriend’s introduction was welcomed with open arms. He only saw one mean post and the only reason it was so high up was because everyone was reblogging it with angry responses. Of course, Phil wasn’t encouraging his fans to give the haters the attention they were seeking, but that didn’t stop a small part of him from being smug at the overwhelming angry response the person was getting. He loved how Tumblr was so supportive of the LGBT community. It seemed that Tumblr had lost its shit the second the video had been posted, judging by how #phan was currently a trending tag.

Phil looked down and smiled at the way Dan had latched onto his shirt in his sleep. He knew he was going to have to talk to Dan about the hate later, but for now he wasn’t going to worry about it.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a few days later, and for the most part Dan had been dealing with the hate pretty well. Phil knew that it was mostly due to how much he had been bullied in school, so he was used to it, but Phil hated that that was why he was dealing so well. Phil was making them both bowls of cereal when he heard a slightly frightened “Phil?!” from their bedroom.

Phil quickly set everything down, hurrying to the bedroom. “Dan? Are you alright?” he called. As Phil reached the bedroom, he was greeted with the sight of Dan sitting up in bed staring at his laptop screen with a startled expression. “Dan…?”

Dan looked up, “Um…” He began quietly, “I think they found my twitter…”

Phil’s eyes widened. He quickly walked over to the bed and sat down beside his boyfriend, gently taking the laptop from his boyfriend’s hands and wrapping an arm around his shoulders comfortingly.

Sure enough, as Phil let his eyes scan over the screen; he was greeted with many messages, not a single one of them nice, all directed at his boyfriend. Hateful words about the way he dressed, the way he acted, his relationship with Phil, and everything else you could think of.

Dan was peering nervously over his shoulder, “I don’t even know how they found it,” he rambled, “it’s not like I gave that out, and it doesn’t have my name in it or anything… I haven’t replied to any of them or anything… was I supposed to…? I- I’m not really sure…”

Phil’s head whipped around when his boyfriend’s voice cracked. Dan’s eyes had teared up, and he was rubbing furiously at them. “I don’t even know why this is bothering me so much… It’s stupid. I know they’re just projecting…”

Phil knit his eyebrows worriedly, he closed the laptop and set it aside, “No, Bear, no. It’s alright. You have a right to be upset. It’s fine. It’s okay for you to cry. I would be upset, too. You’re fine. Come here.” Phil opened his arms, catching Dan when he collapsed into his arms. Dan sniffled against his neck.

Phil slowly moved them both until they were lying down on the bed. He glared at the laptop. He couldn’t believe that his subscribers would do something like this. And he knew it was his subscribers; if they were just some random YouTuber’s subscribers who had seen the original video, they certainly wouldn’t have concerned themselves with stalking Dan’s person account. He rarely got angry, but he definitely was right about now.

Phil threaded his fingers through Dan’s soft curls. It was still too early for Dan to straighten his hair. “It’s alright, Bear. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of this. Just don’t pay your account any mind for now. I’ll handle this. Go on back to bed, Dan. It’ll be taken care of by the time you wake up, and then we can go out for lunch.”

Just a few minutes later, Dan’s breath evened out and Phil gently slid his arms away from him. He pulled the blankets over Dan and smiled when his boyfriend burrowed into the warmth. Now. He had a mission. Phil picked up Dan’s laptop and went to the guest room where he always filmed his videos.

 

* * *

 

 

Phil had everything set up. He hit record and spent a solid ten seconds just glaring at the lens. Phil sighed angrily, running a hand through his hair. “Words cannot express just how disappointed I am in all of you. I shared a very important part of my personal life with you all, _Dan_ shared a very important part of his personal life with you all, and what did you do? You went online, tracked him down, stalked his _personal_ Twitter account, and sent him loads of hate on it. I’m extremely angry right now, and I’m holding it in the best that I can, because I know that this definitely wasn’t all of you; loads of you have been extremely lovely towards myself and Dan, actually, but those of you who have done this, and you know who you are; I hope you’re pleased with yourselves. You have _no right_ to treat him the way you have, and, frankly, I’m ashamed to have you as subscribers. If you can’t treat Dan civilly, at the very least, I want you to unsubscribe right now, because he doesn’t deserve that and I don’t deserve that, either. If you joined in on this from another channel, I’m sure that the YouTuber you are following that brought you to the original video wouldn’t be too pleased with you either. Dan and I will be blocking all of you who have been rude on both of our Twitter accounts and Tumblr accounts. I’m sorry to all of you who have watched this and have been lovely, I promise that there will be a new _normal_ AmazingPhil video up in a few days, but I needed to make this, because what Dan and myself woke up to this morning was _so out of line_ , and it cannot happen again. Goodbye.”

Phil hit the button to stop the recording and sighed. He wasn’t sure if he was regretting introducing Dan to his subscribers or not. On one hand, it felt amazing now that Dan didn’t seem like just a dirty little secret, but on the other hand, Dan was getting harassed now by _his_ subscribers and that was absolutely not okay. Phil stood, quickly uploading the video without any editing. He wanted the people to see exactly how he was feeling right now without any sugarcoating.

Just ten minutes later, the video had over half a million views and, as he went onto his twitter to tweet the video himself, he was greeted with a sight that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Trust his friends to be angry right along with him.

**\----------**

**Tyler Oakley** @tyleroakley  -  2m

Guys. What the hell? @AmazingPhil

**\----------**

**Joey Graceffa** @JoeyGraceffa  -  3m

Are you kidding me? @AmazingPhil

**\----------**

**Louise** @SprinkleofGlitr  -  4m

This better not be any of you doing this to @AmazingPhil ‘s boyfriend

**\----------**

**Shane Dawson** @shanedawson  - 5m

@AmazingPhil I thought we were over this kind of thing.

**\----------**

**Connor Franta** @ConnorFranta  -  7m

No. I’m so disappointed rn. @AmazingPhil

**\----------**

**peej** @kickthepj  -  8m

This is not funny, guys. @AmazingPhil

**\----------**

**crabstickz** @Chris_Kendall_  -  8m

@AmazingPhil I’m gonna be honest, this is kind of ridiculous. 

**\----------**

The page of mentions from his friends was practically _miles_ long, every single one carrying a link to the video. It seemed like his friends were helping the effort, too. Phil tweeted the link to the video, grabbing Dan’s laptop and making his way back into the bedroom.

Dan was still curled up under the covers, so Phil slid off his jacket and climbed in with him. Dan stirred as the bed shifted. The brunet blearily blinked his eyes open.

“Phil…?”

Phil smiled, “Shh, I’m here, Bear.”

“Did you take care of it…?”

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, pulling his boyfriend to his chest, “Yeah. Some of my friends helped me out, too.”

“Thank you…” Dan mumbled, resting his head upon the firm muscle of Phil’s chest. “Phil…”

“Yeah?”

“I’d like to be in another video of yours… if that’s alright?”

Phil blinked, surprised. He tightened his hold on Dan, “I’d love to have you in another video, Bear, did you have something in mind?”

Dan’s breathing began to even out, “Baking?”

Phil almost laughed aloud, suddenly overwhelmed with affection for the pretty brunet he held in his arms, “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds perfect.”

He would worry about whether or not his solution had worked later. For now, though, the warmth from the blankets and the warm body in his arms was lulling him into a blissful sleep, and he was more than happy to give in to the pull. “Night, Dan.”

“I love you.”


End file.
